


Pranie w innym stylu

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I już wiadomo dlaczego ludzie lubią pranie, Louis zawsze będzie dzieckiem, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Podteksty, Real Facts, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektórzy na zawsze pozostają dziećmi. A nawet jeśli sa dorośli nie muszę robić prania sami, zwłaszcza takiego "prania"</p><p>Multifandom Bingo prompt 20. RPF</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranie w innym stylu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  i have no idea how to work this washing machine, can you help me?
> 
> 06.06.2016 - 19:00
> 
> MFB prompt 20. RPF
> 
> Pierwsza próba w fandomie. Chyba wszyscy wiedzą o jakie wywiady chodzi. Jeden po XF, drugi tuż przed przerwą.  
> Mogę podlinkować, jeśli jest potrzeba.

          Wszyscy bez wyjątku mieli ich już serdecznie dość. A przecież wszystko zaczynało się tak niewinnie.  
          Louis mimo iż był najstarszy wydawał się być wiecznym dzieckiem. To był jeden z powodów dla których Harry zamieszkał z nim po zakończeniu X-Factor. Mimo młodego wieku Styles potrafił być nad wyrost dojrzały. I gdy po raz pierwszy w wywiadzie Tomlison przyznał, że nie robi sam prania, to było okej. Trochę dziwne, ale w porządku.  
           A potem, dawno po przeprowadzce Stylesa, to on z każdego wspólnego wyjazdu zespołu przywodził minimum trzy torby, podczas gdy Louis zawsze wracał bez niczego. Chyba każdy to zauważył. Fani, inni członkowie zespołu i modest potrafili łatwo łączyć fakty. Aż w końcu miał miejsce pamiętny wywiad, gdzie trudno było nie dostrzec podtekstu. „Robienie prania”[1] w stylu chłopaków znaczyło najwidoczniej coś więcej.  
           Dlatego, gdy tego wieczoru Liam i Niall przyszli niespodziewanie do mieszkania Harry'ego nie byli nawet zbytnio zdziwieni, że zastali tam Louisa. W dodatku nie miał na sobie swoich ubrań, a za duże dresy i koszulę właściciela domu.  
\- Gdzie jest Harry? - spytali od wejścia.  
\- Robi pranie – rzucił kierując się do kuchni.  
          Niall parsknął śmiechem, a Payne niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem. Nie tego spodziewali się po tej wizycie.  
\- A mógłbyś mu przekazać, że jesteśmy? Chyba wolałbym mu tam nie przeszkadzać – zawołał w końcu Horan za przyjacielem.  
          Obaj usiedli w salonie, przyglądając się krzątającemu Louisowi. Wiedzieli, że ta dwójka ma specyficzną więź. Niemal czekali, aż przyznają się, że są w związku. Ale miało to wyglądać nieco inaczej.  
          Na szczęście po chwili dołączył do nich Styles, dziwnie patrząc na ich poczerwieniałe twarze.  
\- Hej. Stało się coś? - zapytał niepewnie, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie.  
\- Nic, tak tylko wpadliśmy. Oczywiście nie chcieliśmy przeszkadzać wam w _praniu_. - Liam podkreślił specjalnie ostatnie słowo.  
\- Proszę cię. Louis nigdy nie nauczył się prać, więc po raz kolejny przyniósł mi wszystkie brudne ubrania, gdy nie miał już w czym chodzić. A o czym wy myśleliście? - Harry nie do końca pojmował zachowanie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.  
\- Bo my... - zaczął jąkając się Niall.  
\- Chyba nie myśleliście, że pranie jest kryptonimem na seks? - zaśmiał się Louis, wałęsając się między kuchnią a salonem. - Wierz mi, gdyby był to seks, nikt by wam nie otworzył. To raczej pochłaniające uwagę zajęcie.  
\- No i moja pralnia jest tak niewygodna. Wolimy do tego łóżko, albo kanapę, prawda Lou?  
          Na słowa Harry'ego Liam i Niall zerwali się z kanapy i zmierzyli swoich przyjaciół niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. A oni tylko zaśmiali się w głos, próbując podtrzymać się nawzajem w pionie. Ta dwójka bywała czasem tak bardzo naiwna.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Slang angielski. Robienie prania oznacza też uprawianie seksu: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=doing%20laundry


End file.
